


Fascination Sensation

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, One Night Stands, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wall Sex, alternative setting, sut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:03:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18288359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: After being held in captivity for over a year, Shiro works for the rebel groups together with Matt. When he's on a mission in a space bar, someone else is snatching his attention away from the object he needs to observe.Tldr; Keith went with his mom to space and never met Shiro before.





	Fascination Sensation

**Author's Note:**

> It's tagged mildly dubious consent for no other reason than alcohol consumption.

His arm is hurting again, but he still uses it to take up the drink from the counter and raise it to his lips. He's the only human here, likely the only one in space, besides Matt and hopefully Sam Holt who might be still up and well out there, but he's used to look around if he can see someone who might look similar. He heard of Alteans, with characteristics similar to Earthlings, but that's about it. He hopes Earth stays out of intergallactical wars just as much as he hopes to meet another human in space sometimes. Both is unlikely.

 

He's happy that although he's a rarety in space, people usually don't notice him. The rebel clothes in green and brown keep him undercover as much as he needs it, and if anything about him is striking, it's the white tuft, but he doubts among purple and green looking aliens with three or more heads, that this will be an issue.

 

He sees the guy from afar, his purple skin and the fur all over his face. His mission is to gather some information about him, which is safe enough. As much as the guy is a dick (of what he's heard), he's probably not interested in just randomly attacking one. Just to make sure, Shiro leaves his mecha arm hidden. He will know for sure that Shiro once belonged to the Witch.

 

Shiro regrets not taking Matt with him. If he needs to get closer, it might get dangerous. 

Sendak is hard to understand, and it doesn't get easier when he leans towards the person he's with. Shiro leans forward, hand gripping the glass firmly. He's trying to push the hidden button of his spying device in his ear, but just as he turned up the volume, someone starts shouting. 

 

"Sendak!", the voice halls through the room. The purple alien turns around to search for the voice while Shiro ducks behind his glass, ears hurting. A petite (but muscular) figure walks towards him. He has a strong walk, but he's also smoothly moving through the crowd like a black cat.

Shiro can't see his face, only until he takes off the hood. It's not only his stern beauty that catches him off guard, but also the undoubtedly human features of his face. 'Altean?', Shiro thinks for a second, then no, no. It must be a hu-

 

"What's up, Sweetie?", the Galra officer has a sly grin when he reaches for the smaller guys ass. He slaps it harshly away, then punches him in the face. "You fucking dick", he snarls and sits next to him on a seat. Shiro's eyes start watering because of his intense stare. The smoking at the bar also doesn't help. 

 

"We had an agreement", the guy with the black long hair says and orders, "you haven't hold onto it. I don't think my boss will be very happy."

 

Shiro can't comprehend anything else that's going on. He keeps staring at the guy, wondering how he can look so human, but Galra at the same time. He almost forgets all safety precautions as he slowly stands - he could just move over, ask where he's from - but an alien that sat next to him, who also silently watched what was going on, pulls him back into this seat. "Believe me", he tells him, "you don't want to come between them."

 

The discussion goes on for a short while. "If you'd just agree to be my mate, I think I could follow som of your orders." The black haired guy just mimics throwing up and earns Shiro's respect for that.

 

Sendak is soon gone, and the smaller guy moves to the bar, right next Shiro, who tenses up. He makes his mecha arm ready to launch at him.

 

"Urghr", his glass hits the bar, "I hate the guy."

Shiro looks around until he realizes the guy is talking to him. "Oh. Uh. Yeah, he could be more of a gentleman", he helps, eloquently. 

The guy snorts and extends his hand. "I'm Yorak", he tells him. Shiro nods "Takashi" and takes his hand. His fingers linger a little bit on his hand. It feels human, but then again, Shiro usually doesn't hold many hands up in space. It's warm, the skin is relatively light purple, from whatever angle you might look. "You could give me my hand back", Yorak grins. "Uh, yes", Shiro stutters, "Sorry." 

 

Yorak stays for a while no matter how much Shiro struggles to keep up with the conversation; he stays long, much longer than he should have for this mission. He needs to get whatever he recorded back to the rebels as soon as possible, and he's still carrying Intel that he needs to guard. Somewhere deep in his mind the made-up excuse of 'he could be helpful' is already forgotten, when the space juices start affecting his mind deeply and he finds himself kissing the stranger outside the bar in a small alley. 

 

Yorak groans as Shiro traces his throat with his lips, pressing gentle kisses all down to his chest. He never thought of how alien sex might differ from human one, but he's pretty sure that he will find out sooner or later that evening. "I got protection", the guy says and takes out two ampulae with a golden liquid. He pops it into his mouth right away. "That's convenient", Shiro remarks and thinks about Earth's contraception which won't be taken care of by liquid gold only. He wonders if carrying ampulae with you is as convenient as carrying a few condoms, but he doubts it. 

"Are you alright?", the beautiful guy asks and Shiro nods, dips right into it. Lonely nights in a dirty cell let him forget he ever had a sex drive, but now that he's with the rebels and definitely less stressed, he has time to think about those things again. 

 

He lets his hand wander downwards and palms the guy through his black suit. That definitely feels like a dick down there. "Can you fuck me", Shiro asks, "right here?" 

The guy nods, smiles a bit and kisses him again. "Yeah", he works at his zipper, "take these off." 

 

It's quick, and Shiro is happy that whatever he drank at the bar wears off as soon as he's ready to be penetrated. He feels Yorak's hard grip on his hips and bends forwards more so he has better access. He doesn't know what kind of specialty lube it it that the guy holds, but it's unbelievably easy, how his dick pushes past the rim. "Fuck me", Shiro orders and closes his eyes shut. The guy behind him doesn't move. "You're okay, right?", he asks and leans over Shiro for better access and so he can look at him. Shiro is so turned on right now, yanks him down for a smudged kiss. "Move", he says again, throat tight. Yorak keeps kissing him for a few minutes before he carefully moves his cock in and out. He's tentatively moving, pleasuring Shiro and drawing all the deep groans and moans out of him. If anyone sees him, Shiro doesn't know. "Fuck", he curses when Keith hits a good spot, "keep doing it like this", he demands and grips the wall before him hard. The pleasure is riling him up and moving up and down his spine. It's been so long since the last time he had sex, but it feels worth it - the guy touches him in all the right places, as much as Shiro wants it rough, he stays tender and kisses him. When Shiro is about to come, he inhales sharply and reaches for Yorak, who hurries to hug him from behind. He's not nearly as tall as Shiro is, but he feels delicate in his grip, and tender. 

 

He listens to Yorak's gasps and moans while he comes, too, slowly let's his limp dick slip out of him and turns around. "I have to ask", he says quickly while Yorak starts to dress himself again. 'You're not human, are you?" Shiro pulls his pants up and leans against the wall behind him. Yorak's purple eyes are on him and he takes a long time to simply answer: " No." If the possibility of meeting another human in space wasn't that small, he wouldn't instantly believe him.

 

"Are you okay?" He leans into Shiro to give him a long and soothing kiss. "Yeah", Shiro sighs, "yeah. Thanks for, uh, this." 

 

Yorak kisses him again and strokes over his chest. "You're hot. I have to thank you. But I gotta go. Let's do this another time", he proposes and leaves. Shiro stays back, in a haze. It takes some time until he can move again and leave the spot. Matt probably waits for him to come back, and maybe some of the rebel groups will be annoyed he took so long. But Shiro doesn't care, and thinks about how he's to ever meet him again instead. As soon as he steps into his small ship, he realizes that his recorder and the intel is gone. 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lmao if you're horny on main, raise your hand
> 
>    
> If you want to recommend this fic to others, feel free to link or retweet this [Tweet](https://twitter.com/CruelisB/status/1151584442135318528)!
> 
> _________________________
> 
> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
> Feedback
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 

> 
> This author replies to comments.  
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason (sometimes I feel shy when I’m reading and not up to starting a conversation, for example), feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will appreciate it but not respond!  
> \- long comments  
> \- "<3"  
> 


End file.
